esportsbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fusion II - Smash Bros 4
Participantes: - Singles: 14 Data: 14/04/2018 as 17:30 Premiação: - SINGLES: 1° lugar: R$ 200,00 2° lugar: R$ 100,00 3° lugar: R$ 50,00 Inscrição: a) Antes do evento: R$ 20,00 por campeonato b) No dia do evento: R$ 25,00 por campeonato Para se inscrever, entrar em contato com Rafael Xedar pelo grupo do facebook ou por telefone (99903-0824). Local: Edifício Esplanada Trade Center - Av. Tancredo Neves - Caminho das Árvores - Salvador - Bahia Modelo do Torneio: Double Elimination (Winners / lowers). Regras do Torneio Singles: Todas as partidas serão feitas 1x1, com 2 stocks e 6 minutos. Custom off, itens off, handcap off, pause off, damage ratio 100% Mii fighters permitidos somente em 1-1-1-1 Amiibos banidos Fases iniciais: Battlefield / Final Destination / Smashville / Town and city / Lylat Cruise Counter picks: Dream Land 64 / Omega Midgar / Omega Wily Castle / Omega Suzaku Castle As fases Omegas são consideradas igual a Final Destination, ou seja, se uma for banida, todas são banidas. A fase Dream Land 64 é considerada igual a Battlefield, ou seja, se uma for banida, a outra também é banida. A primeira fase é escolhida via Stage Strike: Os jogadores escolhem os seus personagens, em seguida batem par ou impar. Em seguida eles banem 4 das fases iniciais no formato 1-2-1, a fase que sobrar será a fase jogada. A escolha dos personagens pode ser feita via Blind Pick* caso solicitado por um dos players. Blind Pick -> Os 2 participantes falam o personagem para uma terceira pessoa, esta pessoa então anuncia ao mesmo tempo os 2 personagens escolhidos. Exemplo: * Jogador A ganha no Par ou Impar contra Jogador B. * Jogador A bane a fase Lylat Cruise. * Jogador B bane as fases Smashville e Final Destination. * Jogador A bane a fase Town and City. * O Stage Strike foi feito e a fase jogada na primeira partida será Battlefield. Para as fases seguintes o perdedor da partida anterior escolhe o proximo Stage (dentre os Stages possíveis). Porém, o vencedor da partida anterior poderá banir um Stage dentre a lista de Stages possíveis. O vencedor da partida não fica com o personagem travado, mas, caso deseje trocá-lo, precisa escolher um novo antes do perdedor. O jogador não pode escolher um Stage em que já venceu a sua ultima partida, a menos que seja um acordo de ambos os jogadores. Ou Seja, se o Jogador A venceu em Battlefield na primeira partida, na terceira partida ele não poderá escolher Battlefield. Não é permitido jogar em outros Stages além dos que estão permitidos na lista. Não haverá Sudden Death. Em caso de empate, o jogador que estiver com mais stocks e menos porcentagem será o vencedor da partida. Em caso de empate completo (stocks porcentagens ou double KO), será feita uma nova partida entre os jogadores, mas, com 1 stock e 2 minutos para a decisão. Colocações e Brackets: Brackets Completa Singles Vídeos das partidas: As partidas que estão sem link foram realizadas offstream e não foram gravadas. Em breve os vídeos. WINNERS SIDE: Shin x FSN | Xari André x SerelepeM AAG | Piu x Lee FSN | Dark Xedar vs Will of R Bagno x Leko WFz x Lord Kelvin ForCE | Mister Leo x Shin André x AAG | Piu FSN | Dark Xedar x Vook WFz x Bagno ForCE | Mister Leo x André FSN | Dark Xedar x WFz LOSERS SIDE: FSN | SerelepeM x Lee Leko x Lord Kelvin Bagno x FSN | Xari FSN | SerelepeM x Vook AAG | Piu x Will of R Shin x Leko Bagno x SerelepeM AAG | Piu x Shin André x Bagno WFz x AAG | Piu WFz x André FINALS: Winners Finals - Mister Leo x Dark Xedar Losers Finals - WFz x Dark Xedar Grand Finals - Mister Leo x WFz Categoria:Torneios